projaredfandomcom-20200213-history
Chrono Trigger
Jared gushes about how awesome Chrono Trigger is. Synopsis Chrono Trigger is amazing, and one of the finest games ever created. Jared first played this game when it was first released 20 years ago. Jared has only played through it one time, but he never asked himself why is this game so good. It's just like any other RPG, but it is one of the most expertly crafted RPG games. The presentation really stands out, and there are some awe-inspiring bosses. The time travel mechanic provides an experience not seen in most games. Medieval style has been seen many times before, but put that with the distance past, future and the Ice Age is really cool! Jared accidentally makes a pun. Jared tells the introduction story, and explains how he pronounces everyone's names. Jared likes how the festival has mini games, that the player can spend as much or as little time in as they want. The only thing that isn't fun is always picking the wrong person in the four man race and they never win! Jared appreciates having the transition between the fun festival into the urgent danger. The mini games have layers of importants, as they play a role in 2 major points of the game's story. Jared discusses the cool, and simplistic battle system. There was depth in every battle without it needing to be complex. Every character learns techs, and battle's aren't static. Enemies wander around, and this adds depth to the battle system. You need to pay attention to what is happening on the field to be as efficient as possible. Then there are double techniques, which are very cool. Then there are triple techniques! These make battles enjoyable all the way to the end of the game, and every party member can use triple techniques with every other character. Except for Magus - cause he's a dick! Every character is good, and none of them stand out as bad. Every character is well developed and interesting. Even some NPC's get more development than some other main characters in other games. They come off as people rather than simply information. The things you do in the past actually affects what happens in the future. There are too many examples to talk about, but many NPC's change what they say after something has been changed in the past. Jared asked online how long Chrono Trigger is off of memory alone? A lot of people said at least 40 hours, or 30 hours, and a few said 25. The actual length is 15 hours, 17 if you do everything! Jared didn't remember very much, and he was almost blind again when he played it this time. At no point do you ever need to grind. As long as you aren't running away from every fight imaginable. The only thing holding you back is how much you suck! Jared first dies to Magus - he's tough. Online walkthroughs say to not face the final boss until level 70 - but Jared did it in the low 50's. There is no fluff in the story, and it progresses swiftly. The main objective never deviates. Everything comes back to Lavos. Jared discusses the trial. The witnesses base their decisions on what the played did at the fair. This game has consequences for the player's actions. This was unheard of for RPG's at the time. The player was warned as Crono's mother tells him to behave himself! This was setting the player up for the trial. All the mini games at the fair weren't just there for fun. You were being judged the whole time! Jared discusses the meteor that killed the dinosaurs, and the terrifying screech of Lavos. This game is just as iconic as the pendulum, or traveling through time, or the battle theme song (which Jared sings along to). After finding what Lavos did in the future, it is discovered when Lavos arrived and now it is about how to destroy it. Lavos' arrival triggers the Ice Age. In the city of Zeal, the queen doesn't realize what she is doing, and Crono has to try and stop her. It causes Lavos to be summoned, and then you actually fight Lavos! You fight Lavos with the same amount of strength as he has at the end of the game! This power obliterates the party. The most pivotal moment of the entire game happens, as Crono rises to continue to fight, and Crono dies! This was unheard of. Crono was the game's proxy, silent protagonist. He was the hero of the game, and he dies! To get Crono back, the player has to go back to the fair to play the mini games. One of them rewards the player with the Crono Doll, freeze time, and swap Crono out with the doll. This is optional! You don't need to get Crono back, and some people may not have known how to get him back! It's a worthwhile sidequest. You can face Lavos whenever you are ready, but you can play some side quests, however, these sidequests are important. Each one is about the character's development. Jared just wants to hug Lucca. You want to help the characters, not just to do it for the rewards. Once the game is beaten, the player can unlock New Game +. This term didn't exist until Chrono Trigger. New Game + is tied into the story. The dozen different endings depend on when you choose to fight Lavos. It's possible to fight him right at the beginning of the game! It is possible to beat Lavos right when Lavos is summoned, earning an ending not found anywhere else! The PlayStation and DS games add a new ending to go into the sequel. The game is so short because it allows players time to go through all the different endings. Jared has been gushing about how great the game is, and wants to discuss the few things he doesn't like about it. The final boss against Lavos is lame. You kill Lavos, and go into his shell and find another thing. Then there is another thing inside that. This whole thing devalues the creature of Lavos. The boss rush in the Black Omen is lame too. It is the only nitpick that Jared can actually think of. Jared has a larger appreciation for the game than he ever has before. It's elegent and finely crafted. The battle system is simple but deep, the artstyle stands out. Every enemy, technique and character looks great. The story never strays from the main objective, and every sidequest is important to the character. It's short length leads itself to getting the other endings. Chrono Trigger is timeless. Chrono Trigger would be at the top of the list of games to play to really appreciate the RPG genre. Jared urges the viewer to play the game again. Jared wants everyone to join him in writing angry letters to Square asking them why they haven't made another Chrono game yet! Category:ProReview Category:Videos